Humans Are Scum
by SwordoftheKing
Summary: Sequal to 'When Psychiatrists Go Wrong'. What happens when Violet's secret identity is no longer secret? Rated for indecent situations. (Nothing visible or descriptive, though.)
1. Tony Is A Jerk

This is a sequel to 'When Psychiatrists Go Wrong'. Now, under most circumstances a writer who was writing a sequel would also write a short synopsis of the story before. I, however, am lazy. So if you do not want to be completely lost plot-wise, then I suggest you find and read the story 'When Psychiatrists Go Wrong', which I worked so !#&$ hard on. Thank you very much.

**---------------------------------------------------**

**OBVIOUS AS IT MAY SEEM, I MUST _SAY _THAT I DO NOT OWN THE INCREDIBLES, IN ORDER TO AVOID LAWSUITS   
**If I did own something as popular and lucrative as them, you can bet that I would not bother spending my time on non-lucrative things like writing fanfics, I would be working my butt off trying to come up with a sequel or T.V. show to continue the popularity. Oh, and Violet is still mine, so hands off.   
**Any new characters that I may add belong to me, myself, and the voices in my head. **

**Please read and review   
****-.O **Is it just me, or are the voices in my head getting less pleasant? Normally they try to be funny. Perhaps they have simply come to the realization that they will not be getting paid for their work. Hmmm...

**----------------------------------------------------**

Violet's eyes watered. "What do you _mean_ you don't want to go out with me?"

"I think it's fairly self-explanatory. I-don't-want-to-go-out-with-you. Is that so difficult to understand?"

"But _Tony_, _why_?"

"I SAW you out there! Did you think you were _invisible_?" Tony, as well as a small group of people around him, began to laugh. "I guess you _could've_ been!"

The group's laughter only increased as the tears welling up in the corners of Violet's eyes began to trickle softly down the sides of her face. "What does that matter?" Her voice cracked with small sobs as she continued, "So what if I'm a super! We've been dating since junior high, doesn't that mean _anything_ to you? Why won't you go out with me!?"

Tony sighed. "Yes, it meant something to me. But that was before I knew what you were! I'm popular, Violet, I have friends, good looks, and all the stuff I need to _stay_ popular. What do you think would happen if the other kids at school found out that I were dating some, some _super_-freak!"

"But..."

"Later, Violet." Tony turned his back, and began walking home.

Violet stared at the retreating figure, the tears now flowing freely from her eyes, until him and all the other people had left.

A gentle hand came down on her shoulder, as comfortingly as possible. "I'm sorry, Vi."

Violet turned, and questioned softly, "Mom?"

Helen pulled her daughter into a loving embrace, whispering quietly into her ear, "I'm sorry, Vi, I know what it's like to lose a boyfriend. The fact that you two have been together for so long can only make it worse."

Violet pulled away. "Where's DASH?"

"He ran home," her mother shushed, "you don't have to worry about him right now."

Violet sighed, then rubbed her tears away. "I can't believe I was so naive, I _actually_ thought Tony cared about me!"

"Vi, I'm not going to say that he wasn't being a jerk," Helen smiled apologetically and continued, "but he is only human."

"WELL MAYBE I _HATE _HUMANS!"

"Join the club."

Violet spun quickly towards the source of the new voice. She then pointed emphatically and cried out, "YOU!"

Suddenly realizing something, Violet stopped pointing. Her forehead creased as if in thought, and she asked quietly, "Who are you, again?"

The teenaged boy, whom Violet had pointed at, slumped. "Do you know how harsh that sounds?"

"Sorry," Violet began scratching the back of her head, embarrassed, then continued, "I do know that you go to my high school, you're the new kid, right?"

"Ben, Ben Draco. And yeah."

"Sorry about forgetting your name. I'm Violet." She extended her hand.

"I already knew your name," Ben took her hand and shook it firmly before continuing, "it's nice to actually meet you, though."

Violet eyed the boy. He had grayish brown hair, and dark brown eyes. His rather stocky body was clothed in a light, greenish t-shirt and well-worn blue jeans. "You said, 'join the club'. Does that mean you hate humans too?"

Ben straightened and smiled as he responded, "Yup. Humans are scum."

Violet cocked an eyebrow. "Just wondering, but how does that work? After all, aren't _you _human?"

"Nope."

This time, both eyebrows went up. "Nope?"

"Nope. I have these odd, alien notions that I like to call 'morals'. And with such foreign concepts, I have come to the conclusion that I am not of this earth."

Violet began to laugh softly.

"Glad I could cheer you up, Violet, I'll see you at school tomorrow."

The boy turned and left, and Violet found herself smiling despite the loss of her long-standing boyfriend.

"Bye."

-----------------------------------------------------------------

Violet was no longer smiling, School the next day was horrible.

As she made her way through the lunch line in the cafeteria, she could hear the constant whispering behind her back. Tony, it seems, had not wanted to keep his mouth shut. Now everyone knew who she was. And everyone seemed to share the idea about her being a 'super-freak'.

After gathering together her foodstuffs, Violet began to make her way across the floor toward the only table without hordes of people snickering under their breath. She plopped her tray down on the surface, then herself down on the seat, and greeted the only other occupant of the table. "Hi, Ben."

"Hello, Violet, nice of you to join me." The boy turned and smiled as he asked, "Are we having a bad day, today?"

Violet rolled her eyes and made a loud, guttural noise. "You have no idea."

Ben's smile faded. "I've been to fifteen different schools in the past three years."

"So, maybe you _do_ have an idea." Violet sighed. "Everyone is avoiding me, now. My normal group of friends hang out around Tony, so I can't go anywhere near them without _him_ glaring at me. All the people who _didn't_ know me before, _do_ know me now, and won't _let_ me go anywhere near them. And half the people around me, whether they knew me before, after, or not at all, go around insulting me. It's like you said last night, people are scum."

"Mm-hmm. I know what that's like."

Violet turned to face him, and asked, "How do you stand it? You're not a super, but it's gotta be similar. How do you stand being thought of as a freak all the time?"

"You get used to it."

"What do you mean?"

"After awhile, you go numb. And stop caring."

Violet was silent till the end of the lunch period.

----------------------------------------------------------------------

Biology class was more horrible than lunch. The people around her were much more vocal, insulting her aloud. Her partner, a petite blond female, was constantly shying away as if being a 'super' were somehow contagious. And she didn't have Ben there to talk to.

"Could this class get any _worse_?"

"EEW! She's _talking_ to herself!"

"So what? It's not like anyone _else_ will talk to me."

"EEEEW! NOW she's talking to _me_!"

Violet rolled her eyes in disgust. What next?

The P.A. system suddenly squealed to life, startling her out of her thoughts as Tony Rydinger's voice came blaring throughout the school. "The first meeting of the S.A.S.S.I. will begin as soon as school is over, today, in the school auditorium. I repeat, the fist meeting of the S.A.S.S.I., students against super's secret identities, will begin as soon as school is over, today, in the school auditorium. Thank you."

----------------------------------------------------------

**That is all, you may go now.   
****I will update as soon as possible.   
****Please review.**


	2. What To Do

**I DO NOT OWN THE INCREDIBLES  
**As if you didn't know.

**Please R&R  
****-.O** Did you know that squirrels are carnivorous? They are, really. Do not upset them, for their wrath is like a rain of fiery needles which come down unceasingly, tearing the flesh from your limbs.

--------------------------------------------------

"WHAT?!!"

The biology teacher started, then commanded in a slow drawl, "Violet, please return to your seat."

Violet slowly drew herself back down onto her chair. The girl beside her edged away as far as possible, then whispered under her breath, "_Freak_."

Depression crushed Violet's thoughts inward, and she began to argue with herself as to what she should do. "I could always just run away to some forsaken desert or forest."

"No. I can't imagine myself living like a hermit. I don't know the first thing about hunting, fishing, or foraging, and couldn't carry enough food to last me for any sufficient amount of time."

"I could just go invisible for a while."

"For quite a while."

"Forever."

Violet sighed. "Guess that won't work either, it won't actually fix any problems. And people know that the Incredibles are a family, so even if _I_ where invisible, my _family_ would still be in trouble. I've got to figure out a way to stop whatever it is that the S.A.S.S.I. are planning."

A bell rang, signaling the end of class, and Violet sighed again as she picked up her backpack and papers. "I don't even _know_ what they're planning."

Violet made her way through the masses of other students in the school hallway towards her last class for the day, art. Actually, though, the terminology 'made her way' doesn't fit quite right, as all the masses of other students pressed against the walls to avoid her. Giving her plenty of room to move about freely.

"You have last core art too?"

Violet turned to find the source of the voice. "Hi, Ben. Yeah."

"And I'll take from your tone of voice that your day has not improved?"

The bell signaling the start of class rang loudly as Violet replied, "Nope. You heard the announcement, right? What am I supposed to do _now_?"

The voice of the female art instructor came out to the hallway where Ben and Violet stood, carrying the answer to Violet's question. "You're _supposed_ to be coming to _class_, Miss Parr."

Violet blushed as she and Ben quickly came inside the classroom and found seats. "Sorry Mrs. Card, I lost track of time."

The bespectacled, hippie teacher smiled warmly. "It's not a problem, just try not to let it happen again. Ok?"

Violet nodded. "Yes ma'am."

----------------------------------------------------

Art class went better than the classes before it. Mrs. Card was not one to let students talk during class time, and Violet enjoyed art. Not to mention the fact that Ben was sitting next to her, and doing everything possible to cheer her up.

They were painting portraits today, with Tony as the class model; somehow, Ben's rendition of the subject had sprouted a pair of red horns and a forked tail. Violet almost laughed aloud when she looked over and saw it.

Mrs. Card, after walking amongst the students and reviewing their work came across Ben's portrait and gasped. "Such expression! I can _feel_ the emotions _leaping_ off the canvas! Such rage, such _frustration_! _Truly_, this is a _masterpiece_!"

Violet did laugh aloud, now.

Mrs. Card didn't quite understand what she was laughing about, however, and attributed it to overstressed teenager hormones as Ben offered a quiet smile and a simple, "Thanks."

Mrs. Card returned to the task of inspecting the other students works, her bell bottomed jeans, tie-died t, and long, gray-streaked hair waving behind her.

Violet brought her laughter under control and leaned over toward Ben to whisper the question, "How on earth do you manage to keep a straight face so well?"

Ben offered a slightly larger grin as he replied, "Practice."

---------------------------------------------------------

The bell rang again, signaling the end of the school-day this time. Violet looked up at it, her depression catching up to her, wishing that the bell had waited another few minutes to ring, or a few days.

"Do not ask for whom the bell tolls, it tolls for _thee_."

Violet's eyes moved from the bell to the suddenly solemn faced Ben, and her mouth puckered into a grimace. The suddenly solemn faced Ben turned into a suddenly laughing Ben. "It's _not funny_."

"No, it's not," Ben struggled to regain his composure, but failed miserably as he burst out, "but your expression was hilarious!"

Violet slumped. Her face, body, and tone of voice all echoing the depression within, "Do you not even care about what's happening to me? I _lost_ my secret identity, I _lost_ my boyfriends and all of my normal friends , my social life is _completely gone, _and you're _laughing_? The people around me have already made this _S.A.S.S.I. _which is obviously going to make _some_ sort of trouble for me and my family, is that just some sort of _joke_ to you?!" Violet broke down, the suddenness and extremity of her problems drawing tears forcefully from her eyes.

"I'm sorry, Violet." Ben's laughter had ceased completely. "I really didn't mean to be insensitive, it's just that I'd forgotten what it's like to feel pain."

"It's all right, Ben, it's not your fault that this is happening." Though she stopped her tears from flowing, Violet's voice was still shaky as she asked, "But what _am _I supposed to do?"

"That's the question, but the answer is a bit harder to find."

"Hmm?"

"It's really hard to figure out how to fix a problem, when you don't even know what the problem _is_. You know?"

"But how am I supposed to figure that out?"

"If they're having a public meeting in the school auditorium, then the logical solution to finding out what they plan to do is to _go_ to that meeting, right?"

Violet waited several seconds, then asked, "No punch-line?"

Ben cocked an eyebrow. "I was being serious."

"And how exactly do you propose that I get into this meeting? Do you really think that they'll let a super join in the 'students against supers secret identities' meeting?"

"Only one way to find out."

---------------------------------------------------

**Bah, two days without updates or reviews. Bah.  
****End of chapter, I'll update again soon.  
****Please review.**


	3. SASSI

**THE VOICES IN MY HEAD HAVE TRIED TO CONVINCE ME THAT I OWN THE INCREDIBLES, IT IS UNTRUE, SO THEY HAVE FAILED  
****It is a matter of immense pride when a writer receives feedback from those who have read their work, it is also very helpful if you (politely) point out errors so that the writer is able to improve their future work, so please read and review.**

---------------------------------------------

"I can't believe I went along with this."

Ben flashed a quick smile at the thin air that had spoken. "It worked, didn't it?"

Violet rolled her (now invisible) eyes as she responded, "That's yet to be seen. We're _in_ this meeting now, but that doesn't mean that we'll find out what's going on, or that we'll be able to _stop_ it."

"Well if you're just going to be negative about it, then we may as well give up."

"That's not what I meant." Violet sighed, her invisible shoulders relaxing. "I'm sorry, I'd still be moping around doing nothing if not for you. Thanks for trying to help."

"Don't mention it, or at least, not until we find out how much my help can do." Ben turned to face her directly, as far as he could tell. "As long as I have anything to do with it, everything's going to be o... kay?" Ben had attempted to rest his hand on Violet's shoulder, as a gesture of comfort. His eyes widened in confusion as his hand was slapped away in mid-air. "Something wrong?"

"Not exactly, just, don't touch me."

"Huh?"

"I'm not dressed."

Ben flushed a deep crimson as comprehension of what Violet said slowly dawned on him. "You're... not... what?"

Violet was not sure what shade her cheeks were, though she could feel them burning as she confirmed, "Dressed. I'm not dressed. I didn't bring my super suit to school with me."

Seeing the confused look on Ben's face, Violet felt the need to clarify, "I can't turn my normal clothes invisible, and I didn't bring my suit to school, so I had to undress or else people would be able to see my clothes floating around in mid-air. Understand?"

Ben brought his hand up to scratch the back of his neck as sweat-drops formed on his forehead. "Sure, great. Just make sure you stay invisible 'till you have your clothes back on, alright?"

"Definitely."

----------------------------------------------

Violet and Ben made their way toward the back of the auditorium, away from the main seating area. As the other people attending the meeting found seats, Violet was stunned by the sheer numbers.

Leaning over to put herself as close to Ben as she dared, she whispered, "There's more than three-quarters of the student body here!"

Ben nodded his agreement, but hushed, "I think the meeting is starting."

Violet turned toward the stage to see Tony walking across it. The boy stopped at the podium set up in the center, bowed, then spoke out in a clear voice, "The first meeting of the S.A.S.S.I. has now officially started!"

The main bulk of people cheered emphatically, and Violet began muttering to herself. "Okay, it's started. Can you tell us what it is now?"

Tony began his speaking with thanks to all the different people who had helped to claim use of the auditorium, setup stage, and other random acts. He then began a long-winded intro to whatever the meeting was about, and Violet realized that he was purposefully dragging his speech out simply to hear the sound of his own voice; she was starting to nod off by the time that he finally got to the point.

"Too long have the supers been living among us! Too long have they crept along, hiding in the shadows! It's time for us to reveal them as the true super-_freaks_ that they are!" Tony stopped for a few seconds, allowing the audience to applaud, then continued, "These supers have been hiding among us, right under our noses, pretending to be _normal_! My _ex_-girlfriend, Violet Parr, was one of them." He stopped again, this time for the gasps and exclamations of disbelief. "I went out with her for years, never having _any idea_ what she actually was!" (Wow, he's almost as good at the dumbatic effect as The Psychiatrist was! Oops, sorry again, it's still supposed to be dramatic.)

"People have a right to know who it is that walks beside them! People have a right to know who works beside them, who eats beside them, who goes on dates _with_ them! But how are they going to know these things? They are going to know these things, because _we_ will tell them."

The crowd hung on Tony's every last word as he explained his entire plan, how they were to reveal all the supers identities and fulfill everyone's (non-existent) right to know about who the supers actually were.

"We know now that Violet Parr is actually the super heroine, Violet, from the Incredibles team. That, combined with the already known fact that the Incredibles are a family, tells us that her father Robert Parr, is actually the super, Mr. Incredible. Also, her mother, Helen Parr, is actually Elastigirl, and her brother Dash is the super known as Dash."

A person in the audience cried out in alarm, "Wait! Isn't Dash Parr the star runner on the junior high track team?"

"He is," Tony answered. "And _that's_ why we have to tell everyone about the supers' identities! All the other kids on that team are normal, they work hard to become fast enough to be on the team, then do their best to stay on it. Dash, however, doesn't have to! If we, the normal people, do not know who the supers are, then how are we going to keep them from taking advantage of us? All the normal kids on that team had to work to get where they were, all _Dash_ had to do was use his powers!"

The auditorium became filled with indignant muttering, but was quickly silenced as Tony began to speak again. "That's why we have to tell the world what we know. _We_ know who the Incredibles are, and how they use their powers to give themselves unfair advantages. It is our duty, then, as normal people, to reveal our knowledge. We need to tell _everyone_ who the Incredibles are, but not just the Incredibles! We need to find out who _all_ the supers are, and reveal them all! REVEAL THE SECRET IDENTITIES!!"

It became a chant, echoed across the auditorium by everyone present, and Violet began to be afraid that it actually might happen. The meeting had suddenly become an angry mob, and if hundreds of angry students suddenly poured out of it and began telling everyone they met, the very _least_ that would happen is that her and her family would no longer have secret identities.

Violet again leaned towardsBen, and spoke in a voice only just audible over the noise of the crowd, "So, we know what they're planning to do now, how do we stop it?"

Ben turned in his chair to face the direction of Violet's voice. "I may have an idea, but I'm not sure if it will work."

"That's more than I have. If your idea doesn't work will I be any worse off than I am now?"

"No, I don't think so. It'll either work perfectly, or have no effect at all."

"Then what do you want me to do?"

-----------------------------------------------------

**I declare this chapter to be over, good-bye.  
****I will update as soon as my schedule will allow, please review.**

-----------------------------------------------------

And thanks very much to all of you who have reviewed already.


	4. Well That Was Stupid

**I WANT TO OWN THE INCREDIBLES. I HAVE INNUMEROUS EVIL PLOTS TO STEAL THEM, OR FORCE DISNEY/PIXAR TO GIVE THEM TO ME. BUT AS OF YET THEY ARE STILL NOT MINE.**

If they do not surrender the Incredibles to me, then soon my army of squirrels shall rip, shred, and in any other words remove all traces of toilet paper from anywhere within a ten mile radius of the houses of any Disney/Pixar peoples, leaving them stranded! BWAHAHA!

**(author coughs, then returns to partially sane state of mind) Please R&R.**

**-.O** BWAHAHA!

Before I start this chapter, I must apologize, over, and over, and over, and over, and over again, for taking so long to update. I would be extremely surprised if I did not receive any flames or threats of extreme violence and/or castration, and would not blame anyone for giving them. I must admit, **I lost my story file**. Due to the start of extremely time-consuming classes I was separated from my writing for a few months, and when I returned, the file in which I had been working was no longer on my computer. This file not only contained the final chapter of my current story, but the rough drafts of five or six stories beyond. In other words, a whole lot of re-writing. And to my greatest shame, I completely lost interest.

I will now try to remain faithful to all of you who are willing to accept my apology, by re-writing all of the stories that I cannot find, and then by continuing to write more, and update as frequently as possible.

"You, Violet, will sit here and make sure that nobody finds you. While _I_ call out a favor from my cousin."

Ben stood up and turned to leave, when Violet grabbed him by the arm. "Wait a second, are you telling me that you just want me to _sit_ here and not _do anything_?"

"In a word, yes."

Violet crossed her arms, which she realized had little or no effect, as she was still invisible. She decided to speak anyways. "I did not undress and come into this meeting just to sit here, _naked_, and do nothing. You need to at _least_ tell me what you're planning!"

Ben sighed, but explained, "To put it simply, I'm going to try and place two human idiocies against each other."

"Huh?"

"Just watch."

Violet let go of Ben's arm, then observed as he left the auditorium and the screaming mob. "Great, just watch. You'd think that I'd be telling _him_ that, _I'm_ the one with the super powers, after all." Violet sighed as she resigned herself to what was happening. "I'll do it. I'll wait and watch to see what he's trying to do. But whatever it is had better work, and he'd better do it quickly."

He did. It was less than ten minutes before Ben returned, and with him came his cousin. Violet looked up as they came into the auditorium, then started as she recognized who Ben's cousin was.

"_Nigel Bork?_"

The boy turned toward Violet's voice, shoved the thick rimmed and taped glasses he wore up his nose, and sniffed loudly. His acne-covered face beamed gleefully as he exclaimed in an overly nasal voice, "You _recognized_ me!"

Ben turned to his cousin and stated simply, "It'd be hard _not_ to. You've got to be the first person ever to be kicked off the _chess_ club for acting too _geeky_."

Violet turned to face Ben, then questioned, "So how exactly is Nigel here going to help me?"

Ben turned toward the location he believed Violet to be in and smiled, "Like I said before, by placing two human idiocies against each other."

"Could you _explain_ now? What human idiocy does Nigel represent?"

Nigel shoved up his glasses again, then stated indignantly, "I resent that remark, I have an I.Q. of one hundred and seventy-eight!"

Ben quickly consoled his cousin, then explained, "What I mean, when I say that I'm going to place to human idiocies against each other, is _not_ that Nigel is, or represents, a human idiocy. The first of the idiocies is the mob mentality, which is the thing currently causing our problem. You see, I am assuming that most of the people out here are not actually concerned with wether or not anyone knows your secret identity. They are not doing this because of logical thought, but because everyone else is doing it and emotions are running high, because of human idiocy. Now, because they are not using logic when deciding to do this, it won't work for us to use logic to change their minds. Instead, what we have to do is use their idiocy against them. What I am going to do, is send my cousin into their midst and have him go along with them."

"Alright, so now I know what you're doing, can I ask you _why_? What is sending your cousin along with the crowd going to do to help?"

"If we're lucky, it will interfere with the idiocy of clique culture."

"Huh?"

"My cousin, here, is the epitomy of all things unpopular. Right?"

"I… I _guess_ so, but what does that have to do with anything?"

Ben started to answer, but was cut off by a peircing shriek from the mob. For a few seconds afterward, there was complete silence; the mob became a crowd, and the crowd became many leaving people with an irate Tony shouting for them to come back.

Ben walked down the auditorium aisle and found Nigel sitting in one of the front rows, with an extremely smug look on his face.

"Mind telling me what happened?"

Nigel smiled up at his cousin, and then, with the nasal tone completely gone from his voice, answered, "I got tired of waiting, and carried out your plan."

"And it worked?"

"Nope. Not a bit."

Violet, greatly frustrated by the fact that she still didn't know what was going on, walked down to where the the cousins were and interupted their conversation. "Could someone please explain to me WHAT THE STUPID PLAN WAS!"

Ben turned to face her and answered, "The plan was quite simple, by…"

"I'm over here."

Ben turned again, this time _actually_ facing her, and continued to answer. "By having Nigel join the crowd, and by having him do it right next to the more popular crowd, he would make the S.A.S.S.I. as un-popular as himself, and nobody would want to be part of it."

"That's it?"

"That's it."

"Wow, that really _was_ a stupid plan. So how did he actually manage to break up the mob?"

Nigel began to snicker.

Ben was rather indignate about having his plan slighted, but his curiousity overcame him, and he asked, "I'd also like to know, how _did_ you do it, Nigel?"

Nigel calmed himself, then replied, "At first I did what you told me. I went down, found the people most likely to look down on me, and started to yell out like the rest of the crowd. However, after a couple minutes of being completely ignored, I decided that your plan was not going to work."

Nigel then went back to his snickering, and after a few moments Violet became impatient. "Okay, you decided that it wouldn't work. AND?"

"AND," Nigel said, attempting to appear as frustrated as Violet, "AND, after deciding that the plan wouldn't work, I grabbed Samantha Fulovit, and kissed her full on the lips." Nigel then burst out laughing, and continued for quite some time.

Ben shrugged. "That explains the loud shriek."

Violet gaped. "Is that all? You kissed her, and the entire mob dispersed for no other reason? IS THAT ALL?"

"Not entirely." Nigel was apparently over his laughing fit. "If you would go change back into your clothes, and return in a slightly more visible state, I would be happy to explain, though."

Violet was still frustrated by the fact that she didn't know what was going on, but decided that she was not going to find anything out by standing around naked. "All right, I'll get my clothes back on. But when I get back you better explain, okay?"

"Definitely."

I apologize again, for taking so long to update.

For those of you who wish to know, I give my word that I will never again take _this_ much time to update. However, it will still take time (think one to three weeks). I still have a fairly cramped schedule, I still have a lot of re-writing to do, and I am in the process of writing another story at the same time. (If you are interested, it will be posted on under the title "Timeless Project", in the sci-fi section.)

Thank you for reading, please review, and know that I understand how naughty it is for me not to update frequently so you can keep the flames to a minimum.

Goodbye.


End file.
